Surprises
by Hermioneee
Summary: Hermione struggles with her secret pregnancy, and worries about how she will tell Ron. Worse, what will the family think?
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione?" Ron shook her awake gently. When she opened her eyes groggily, he grinned at her. "Sorry, love, but you fell asleep on the papers I needed."

She shook her head in response, and handed him the papers that had been her pillow. Merlin, she had been so tired lately. Ron had teased her about it, telling her that maybe at night they should actually sleep. Hermione had hit him in the head with a pillow when he said that. He was right though, and when they were both getting ready for bed, she fell right asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny, what if I am pregnant? I can't have a baby right now!,"

The two girls were sitting in the lavatory at Hermione and Ron's flat. The Muggle pregnancy test that Hermione bought sat in a small plastic cup between them.

Ginny smiled weakly at Hermione. Although she didn't want to admit it, there was already no doubt in her mind that Hermione was pregnant. All throughout dinner yesterday she could barely keep her food down and was always running for the toilet. Hermione told Ron and Harry that it was the flu, and this morning they had both willingly gone to Diagon Alley. Ginny had come over and stayed with Hermione.

"Hermione, whatever it is, you can't change it-,"

"Merlin, this is the longest two minutes of my life…" Hermione interrupted.

Suddenly, the timer beeped, and Hermione quickly yanked the test out of the cup. On the wand, a thin blue line was starting to come into place. Hermione, suddenly overcome by nausea, threw up in the toilet.

"Hermione, it's going to be alright, don't you worry. Ron's wanted a family for ages, and you will be a great mother..." Ginny rubbed Hermione's back.

"Ginny, if _I_ think it's too soon, then Ron will _defiantly _think that it's too soon. He is about to begin Auror training, for Merlin's sake, and I'm just about to start my new job and-," Hermione felt like she was going to cry. This was a _disaster. _

"Don't worry about Ron, he loves you. And the ministry would give you the job when you're ready. With your experience and grades, they are the ones who should be begging you-"

The door to the flat opened, and then slammed shut. The boisterous conversation of Harry and Ron could be heard in the next room.

"Hermione! Ginny! We're back!" Ron called out. "Where are you?"

Ginny smiled weakly at Hermione, and handed her a hand towel. Hermione wiped her mouth and stood up in the small bathroom. Ginny left Hermione alone to clean up. Hermione could hear her chattering to Harry and Ron.

"Ginny, where's Hermione?" Ron asked eagerly. Hermione inwardly smiled.

"Oh, she's coming…how was Diagon Alley?" Ginny replied non-casually.

_How on earth was she going to tell Ron? And when? Right now? Or later tonight- Harry and Ginny were going to be over all night, but maybe after…_These thoughts clogged Hermione's head. Shaking them off, she walked into the kitchen where her three friends were sitting at the table.

"Hermione! Feeling any better?" Harry said, pulling Ginny into his lap as she passed by him.

"What were you doing, love?" Ron asked her, taking her hand into his.

Hermione replied quickly. "Ironing." She saw Ginny smirking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Ginny sent Hermione an owl with a package. Inside was a wizarding pregnancy book. Weeks later, Hermione could see the effects beginning to take toll on her. She had a slight curve in her stomach, and she was still always tired. Ron noticed her change in size, but didn't remark on it.

Ron and Hermione were getting ready for bed. As soon as she had lay down and picked up a book, Ron grabbed it from her and flung it across the room. He started to kiss her.

"Ron! My novel! Go get it!" Hermione shrieked, trying to distract Ron, who had no intention of picking up the book.

Ron looked at her quizzically. "You would rather….read?" Hermione knew that his pride was hurt, but she saw a perfect opportunity to talk to him.

" Ron….its a very good book."

He still looked confused, and got into bed beside her. "Huh. What's it about, then, if it's so much more interesting than me?"

She took a deep breath. "It's about...can you just go get it for me?"

Ron laughed, and crossed the room to pick it up for her. When he saw the cover, however, he stopped and looked at her. "This book is about babies." He crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed. Hermione sighed and sat up. _Here goes_, she thought.

"Why would you need a book about babies?"

She took a deep breath. "I need a book about babies because we're going to have one. I'm pregnant".

Ron glanced at her stomach rudely, and put a hand on it. "You're joking."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not."

He shook his head as if to disagree with her, but the look on her face made Ron hang his head. _Oh, no._

Instead, he raised his head, smiling. Laughing. His eyes filled and he began to kiss her gently. On her face, neck, and stomach. Hermione couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. _He wants it. _

"I…love…..you…" Ron gasped between kissing her. She kissed him back softly; soon after she was sobbing in happiness.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" _He wants it, he really wants the baby. Oh, Merlin, now he thinks something is wrong!_

"No-no-nothing's wrong, Ronald! I'm just so-," She cried.

"Scared?" He whispered.

Hermione nodded, and cried more when he put his arms around her and lay down next to her. "It's going to ok, Hermione, everyone will help us."

"Ron, I'm two months along..."

"I'll take care of you."

She couldn't help loving him so hard at that moment she felt she would explode.

They kissed for a long time, and Ron pulled her deep under the covers later that night. Hermione was just so glad that he wasn't angry, blaming her for something that nature itself took charge of.

She dozed, but had to get up a lot and get sick in the toilet. Now that Ron knew why, she didn't mind so much. Hermione was nervous about how they were going to tell everyone. Mrs. Weasley would probably notice something the minute they walked into the Burrow for dinner the next night. It was all so nerve-wracking, and although she was hesitant to admit it, Hermione had never felt so much joy in her life. She and Ron had moved in together less than five months ago, they were engaged in less than three, and having a baby would tie them together for life. Of course, they weren't married yet, but that could be arranged.

With Ron out of the way, she had been so relieved. But the rest of the family might not think it so great that they she was pregnant and not even married yet. _I am engaged though, _she thought. The wedding could be taken care of first, perhaps, before Ron and Hermione decided to tell everyone about the baby. Ginny knew, but no one else had to know.

_This will work, _Hermione thought as she snuggled next to Ron after coming back from the toilet. _I'll ask Ron tomorrow. _


	4. Chapter 4

Ron was awake very early the next morning. Although it was a Sunday, he couldn't fall back asleep once he had woken up. Hermione was still asleep. He had heard her get up in the middle of the night several times, and a retching noise followed afterward.

He picked up the book that Hermione had been reading. _Witches and Pregnancy-Ensuring the Pre-Care of Your Child Goes Smoothly. _He opened it, and started to read about hospital visits, witch care, and the actual birth. It was interesting, even if it was reading.

He was happy about having a baby- nervous, but happy. He couldn't remember when Ginny was born. He and Hermione were very good- they always used the protection charm, but he couldn't help but be pleased.

Ron didn't know if anyone else would be pleased, though. His mum might even get angry at it, seeing as he wasn't married to Hermione yet. He could- but it wouldn't change the fact that his mum would think that it was a disaster. Or, maybe they would be happy. He was the first of his brothers and sister to have any kind of family.


	5. Chapter 5

"Have some of this pie-Hermione, dear, are you alright?" Molly Weasley looked at Hermione with concern in her eyes. Hermione had gone pale and looked like she was in discomfort. It was Sunday dinner, and Ron and Hermione had flooed over to the Burrow.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, just don't feel very well-," Hermione broke off to run to the toilet. Everyone in the kitchen looked to Molly for an answer. She ignored everyone else and turned to Ron.

"Ron, has Hermione been feeling alright?"

Ron dropped his fork. He didn't know if he could do this without Hermione, but his whole family was just staring at him. Harry gave Ron a suspicious glance.

"Yea, Mum, she's been fine...dunno, maybe a cold or something…"

"You told me she was sick two days ago, Ron, when we went to Diagon Alley with you and Harry and Hermione and Ginny had stayed home..." from under the table, Ron kicked Fred. Unfortunately, Molly saw this exchange.

"Ron, is Hermione sick? Does she need a potion?" Molly was already fretting, glancing toward the bathroom where Hermione had still not come out. "I'll go ask her..."

Before Molly could move, Hermione stood in the doorway. She looked even paler, and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked terrible.

"No need, Mrs. Weasley, I'm just going to go home and sleep for a bit…I'll floo…,"

"Hermione! No! You can't floo, it will hurt the-," Ginny clamped her mouth shut.

"I'll aparate then, if flooing will make my _cold_ worse. I'll be fine. Goodbye, everyone. Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Weasley-," Hermione couldn't stop shaking after she tried to apparate. Thinking that it didn't work, she had her hand on the door knob, but all of a sudden, she felt dizzy. Then, she saw darkness and crashed to the ground. Her robe fluttered open, and the small bump on her stomach was exposed.

"Merlin, Hermione!"

Ron stood up quickly, knocking his chair backwards. He went over to Hermione, and tried to unsuccessfully awaken her from unconsciousness. Harry came over and helped him get Hermione off the floor. Without a word to anyone else, they both apparated Hermione to St. Mungo's Hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

The healer came into the waiting room and addressed everyone in the room.

"Alright, she's doing fine now, but she's still very tired and doesn't feel very good. That, of course, is expected when you aparate during a pregnancy."

A hush fell upon the room. Ron had the urge to grab Hermione and bolt out of St. Mungo's, away from all the eyes boring holes at the back of his head. The healer, sensing the tension, left.

"Pregnancy…? Ronald!"

"Mum- we didn't mean to." Ron mumbled as he stared at the floor. His mother's eyes widened at his excuse and Arthur let out an awkward cough.

"Didn't mean to-how could... how could this happen? You both are so young-,"

"Mum, we live together now. We're bound to be married, soon anyway," Ron felt the tips of his ears turn pink.

Everyone was staring at them now, all with shocked faces. Only Ginny looked smug and somewhat excited. Harry, however, looked embarrassed. They were the only two who knew, and their unspoken words were prayers that Molly Weasley realized that they had been hiding a secret like this from her. Bill looked angry, but Fred and George looked horrified at their brother's news. They had not thought that Ron was capable of anything.

"But, Ron, seriously…this has to be a mistake!" Molly was very distressed and looked close to tears.

"Molly-," Arthur interjected. "Even if this doesn't seem like the best thing , perhaps it is. Ron and Hermione will-,"

"Excuse me?" The healer walked into the full hallway. "Miss Granger can take visitors now. Please, only a few at a time."

Ron, Harry, and Ginny walked into Hermione's room, and after a few moments, Molly followed them. Hermione was in a hospital bed with a blue blanket. She was in the robes she had been in earlier that day. She didn't look as pale as before, but her eyes revealed weariness that she did not want shown.

"Hello, everyone."

Molly gave Hermione a hug, and kissed her forehead. "Dearie, why didn't you tell us? You're not supposed to aparate when you're expecting, I could have told you that…"

Hermione turned bright pink. She still didn't like being told what to do, since her intelligence and pride backed her up in every situation. That is, until this one. "Sorry," she mumbled weakly.

Molly softened and squeezed Hermione's shoulder. "Nevertheless, Hermione, I am excited. Even though you are both _so _very young, and could have waited another year or so, after the marriage-,"

"Mum." Ron interrupted, going to stand beside Hermione.

Molly took another breath." Arthur and I-we are very excited, and will support you in any way that we can." Molly left Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione alone. Ginny sat on the edge of Hermione's bed and took her hand.

"How are you feeling, Mummy?" Ginny asked playfully. Harry laughed.

"Hermione, you should be glad you weren't the one to be out there when everyone heard the news. Ron looked ready to be murdered…"

"Hey," Ron glared at Harry, pulling a chair up next to Hermione and taking her other hand. "Enough- can't you both see the seriousness, here?"

Hermione looked quizzically at Ron. "What….seriousness?"

"Well, we're going to have a baby. We need to get ready, Hermione. Sorry, but your not allowed to go anywhere anymore," Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Or walk."

"Ron, that's not necessary. I'm only two months along, you can barely tell…"

"Hermione, you can tell." Ron lacked all the sensitivity he should have been mustering up. Hermione adopted a murderous glare at him, but ignored the comment. It was Harry who decided to change the subject.

"When can you get out of here?"

Hermione broke the angry gaze she was giving Ron to answer Harry. "The Healer said whenever I wanted too. I have some potions, and I can get up and leave anytime I need too."

Ginny smiled. "Where are the potions, Hermione? We'll bring you back home nice and quickly so you can relax. No floo powder, I promise."

Hermione pointed to the table next to the bed. On it stood four different glass jars. Ginny did a spell to make them smaller, and easily slipped them all into her coat pocket.

"Can we go?" Hermione nodded at Ginny, and sat up in the bed, She swung her legs off of it, and walked out of the room ahead of everyone. No one was expecting them outside, and the din in the waiting room hushed immediately. Molly looked to Hermione.

"I don't think you should be out-,"

"Mrs. Weasley, the Healer said I could go home when I was ready. Ron and I will drive home. Thank-you, again, for dinner…and everything."


End file.
